Creature's Doctor
by Tyrantking9002
Summary: After a while of exploring, one of the 3 companions, Steven, asks The Creature in how The Doctor and Creature met. So they go to a suitable place and go back in time to where, Creature and The Doctor met.


**Creature's Doctor**

 **A/N: I would like to say is that I havn't watched EVERY Doctor who episode, so I know that I will get some shit wrong. If you're wondering, the Doctor I chose to go with here is the Doctor played by Matt Smith and the doctor who was played by David Tennant through most chapters, I think Matt was the** _ **11th**_ **doctor? While David played the** _ **10th**_ **I think...I'll just as my friend about this. I am bringing in said friend in this fanfic JUST for shits and grins, the campanions here is said friend, Amy, and Rose. P.S. I don't own doctor, I don't recall who owns it, but I do know that bbc airs it.**

 **Ch.1 Questions questions.**

"So Creature, how did you meet the Doctor?" Steven asked, getting a drink. Everyone in the TARDIS turned their attentions to us after that question was asked. "So, you _honestly_ wanna know that Stevo old boy?" I asked with a grin. I know what you're thinking, "what's going on?" I can answear that, I am in the famous time traveling maching known as the TARDIS, and I have been a small time companion to the time lord known as "The Doctor," don't ask "Doctor who?" because that is not only one of his names, but that question has been asked alot. His companions now a days is a teen by the name of Steven, who has been with him since the Daleks, Cybermen, and the Weeping angels have been in an all out war and the Doctor saved him from a couple of Daleks at the time. I looked at Steven, than at the Doctor, who gave me a nod and a small smile. "Well, before I tell you, let us go into my home, where you guys could sit down, you guys'll need it." "Why would we need to sit down? What could happen to cause us to sit?" Rose asked. I laughed, and than opened the door, showing the fellow campanions the only mansion outside of Hell. "So, you have been busy. Make sure that people could get to know what they are getting themselves into?" The Doctor asked. I shook my head, and turned towards the group with an ear-to-ear grin. "I only needed to restock on something, but since _SOMEBODY_ wanted to know how we met. I thought we could just talk it out _here_." Everyone was silent on the way up to the mansion, the tension was almost strong enough to kill me, and I died many times. "So, who here wants to here a story?" I asked, opening the doors. We walked into the main foryer and we went straight into the kitchen. "So, the story begins in New york, 2010." I said, getting a few drinks from the fridge.

 **Ch. 2 A wounded Creature**

Damn, my fucking arm is gone...What the fuck WAS that thing? It looked like a fucking talking robotic trash can. "WHERE DID IT GO?!" One of them asked. I looked down, and those things wern't close behind. How do I lose these things without them finding me again? I ran across the buildings and when I felt woozy just as I was about to jump across across another ally way. I fell from a great height, and landed with and "oomph." I looked around and saw a blue police box? Am I going crazy because of the blood lose? If there IS a police box here, why is there one in America? And why is it in an ally? I heard those things coming by and I immediatly ran inside and closed the door. I need to relax until this damn arm comes back...Wait a minute, why is my footsteps clanky? I looked around and saw that this police box WASN'T a police box, but some kind of alien ship...of some kind. I didn't want to start some intergalactic war again, so I just sat down in, what I THINK is the middle of the floor that I was on. "Okay, just a few hours or so, and I will be out of here, I don't want to fight anyone or thing." I told myself...The door opened and I looked up to see a man in the doorway. A man who had a brown over coat and pants, brown hair, a pinestrape coat, red bowtie, and white shirt. I looked up at him, mini-gun that I named "Dream ender" aimed at him. He took out a small robotic thing at aimed it at me, we were at a stall-mate. "Name, sir." I said, almost panting. I was on the verge of death and I might die in another alien ship. "I am the Doctor, may I ask you why you are in here?" I looked him over, he didn't look dangerous, well, I've been wrong before. "The name is Middle Williox Creature, I am going to die if I don't keep this wound from bleeding too much. Is this your ship?" The doctor nodded, seeming a little more relaxed. "Listen...Doctor, I mean no harm, but I am being chased by robotic talking thrash cans so can you PLEASE close the door?" He began to laugh, almost like I made a joke. "ROBOTIC TALKING THRASH CANS?!" He yelled. "Yeah, they shot my arm clean off, please stay quiet, they might hear you." He than looked back and closed the door. He started to walk towards me and put his weird robotic thing away, so I let my gun go back into the nothingness. "Ah, one of those gunslingers than." He said. "Yeah, I am a great gunslinger here, I've been through a lot because of it." He than helped me up and dusted me off. "Listen Doctor, I didn't mean to intrude, but those things-" "Their called the 'Daleks' Middle." "Okay, the Daleks, shot my arm off, and I ran away, not knowing what they could do. Plus please call me 'The Creature,' I have had enough of being called 'Middle.'" "Can I call you 'Creture?'" I looked at him, he didn't look all _that_ bad...Well, Ash taught me alot of shit about trust. "Yes. I don't know where the Daleks are, or what they are doing." The doctor took out his weird item and a blue light came out. "HEY-HEY-HEY-HEY What are you doing?!" He jerked back and had a funny look on his face. "This is called the 'Sonic Screwdriver,' I use this on things that would be hard to do by normal means." I clutched my huge wound in pain. "Listen, if that thing could accelerate my regenaration a bit, I would apperetiate it." "You could regenarate as well?" I looked at him in shock, and amasment. "You too? I thought I was the only one who wasn't a complete mutant." The Doctor began to smile as wide as he could, as if he found a rare peice of candy. "I can regenerate from death only for a few times." I laughed a little at this. "I died a few times and I cheated death many times, I'm glad that I've found someone who could regenarate who isn't a mutant..WAIT A MINUTE!" The Doctor than cocked his head at my outburst. "We are in this ship laughing while there are zombies and Daleks out there." The Doctor than went to another part of the ship and grabbed something. "Listen Doctor, is there ANYONE you are with?" The Doctor came back and shook his head. "Nope, I venture alone." "Listen Doctor, we are in zombie country, I came here to kill a few zombies who broke the dead-living act, and who want to making a living dead planet." My arm regenerated a little, making a little stub, well that's a start. "Don't worry about me Creature, I could take care of a few zombies, a few Daleks on the other hand." I looked at the door, and I thought of something I haven't in a LONG time. "Can I come with you on you're little adventure?" The Doctor looked at me with a concurned look. "Are you sure Creature? I'm not sure that you could keep up with my adventures." I looked at him with a very serious look and nodded. "I lost many friends on my adventures, many of them were great people, others were supernatural beings." The Doctor began to laugh histaricaly. "You are a class act!" I smiled, than began to laugh as well. "And you are a nut case." We walked out of the Doctors ship thing and made our way to Sweet apple homestead for supplies. "So Doctor, what are the Daleks to you?" I asked. The Doctor turned to me with a sorrowful look on his face. "They destroyed my home planet."

 **Ch. 3 History lessons**

"What planet are you from Doctor?" I asked, getting a can from a small fridge. "Just a planet past this galaxy, just a little past that star over there." He pointed at a star close to the moon. "I'm sorry for your lose." The Doctor walked up to me and smiled. "It's okay, no one should dwell on the past, even though I miss my family." "I know how you feel, when I lost my parents...I..." The Doctor looked at me with confusion. "What happened to your parents?" I sighed, somehow I knew this question was about to be asked. "My mother, bless her heart, died in her sleep. My father on the other hand was bitten by a zombie and he turned a few hours later right infront of me." There was a moment of silence, from what I could manage from the Doctor's expression, he understood the pain I felt. "I am sorry for your lose too." He said after a while. I nodded, we both stood there in some silence untill we heard groaning coming from the outside. "I looked outside and saw some zombies shambling about, looking for someone to make a good meal. I heard the Doctor laughing, but I quickly covered his mouth before the zombies heard him. "Are you _trying_ to get us killed?" The Doctor got away from me and quickly stopped laughing. "Sorry sorry. I never saw a zombie before, a living dead thing is funny to me." "DO YOU SEE HIM?!" Someone yelled. I immediatly identified it as a Dalek and caused the Doctor to duck. "THESE BEINGS ARE NOT DALEKS, AND THEY'RE NOT COMING UP ON MOST SCANNERS! WHAT ARE THEY!?" There were five Daleks roaming around the street in front of the store we were at. These Daleks were different than the couple I've seen, one was golden, one was red, while the others were silver. "I SHOT ONE A WHILE AGO! BUT IT DIDN'T DIE AND BEGAN TO RUN AWAY!" One of the silver ones said. "We have to do something Doctor, what do you think?" I asked, but I saw that the Doctor was nowhere to be seen. "Hey, I found something." I saw the Doctor grabbing some rope and a huge magnet-like thing from the back room. "You thinking what I'm thinking?" "To use the rope and magnet to short-curcit those things?" The Doctor shock his head and used his sonic screwdriver on the magnet, a street light, and a few zombies...Oh, I see, use the magnet of the street light which would cause some reaction on the zombies. "But what about the Daleks?" I asked. "You'll see." My arm began to grow back, but only to the elbow, which grew the attention of the Daleks. "WHAT WAS THAT NOISE!?" The red one asked. "DRONE FIFTY TWO! CHECK IT OUT NOW!" The gold one demanded. "What's your name again?" The Doctor asked. "I didn't even tell you my name, didn't I? The name's 'Middle Williox Creature,' but everyone just calls me 'The Creature.'" I replied, looking at him. "Can I call you 'Middy?'" He asked, almost in a funny tone. I nodded while the Dalek moved past us. "Listen Middy, that healing thing of yours needs to not make noise while you regenerate." "I could just cause the arm to just come out fully, but that would make too much noise." I said. "Plus besides Doctor, the only way for us to get out of this alive is to allow the regeneration to take it's course." "WHO IS THERE? SHOW YOURSELF!" The dalek said, looking in our direction. "Do you know an enemy of the Daleks?" I asked. "Besides me and everything that isn't them, there is the cybermen." He said. "Where have I heard that name before?" I asked. "Do you have a picture of them or something?" He shook his head, I sighed. I took a quick glance at the Daleks, and thought of something. "Hey Doctor, wanna see something funny?" I asked. He nodded, so I quickly began to mess with my throat...Just noticed how dirty that is. "I JUST FOUND THE DOCTOR!" I yelled, with a voice of the Daleks. The Doctor gave me a pissed off look, I gave him the "stay silent" face. "I SHOT HIM, COME HERE TO SEE THE BODY!" I said, telling the Doctor to move. When the Daleks began to come close, we made our way out the back door, but not before I left them a little gift. "WHERE IS THE DOCTOR!?" One of the Daleks asked. "'LUCKY SHOT YOU INSECTS'!? WHAT DOES THAT MEAN!?" Another one asked. "THERE'S A BOMB, MOVE! MOVE!" Another one said, noticing my gift to 'em. After a few seconds, we heard an explosion. "What did you do to them?" The Doctor asked, almost laughing. "A small term us humans use called 'bait and switch.'" I said, laughing. "How many did you think you killed?" He asked. I listened, hearing only one of the Dalek's robotic noise coming from the front of the building. "All but one." I replied, opening the door. "WHAT HAPPENED?! WHERE ARE THE REST OF YOU!? MAYDAY, MAYDAY!" The surviving Dalek said. When we walked into the room where the explosion was, most of the Daleks were blown up and the last one was stuck underneath the rubble. "It looks like you couldn't stand the pressure." I joked. "YOU!?" The Dalek yelled. "I WAS INQUIRING WHERE YOU RAN OFF TO!" "Well, now you can a room in Hell." I said, pointing my gun at him. "EVEN THOUGH I WOULD DIE, THERE WILL BE SOME HELP ON THE WAY!" The last Dalek said, almost dying. "Good, I'll kill them as well." I said, reving up the barrels. "A COMPANION OF THE DOCTOR WOULD NEVER KILL!" He cried. "Look up 'Middle Williox Creature,' you would learn something." After a few secounds, the Dalek began to become shocked. "MERCY! MERCY! MEERRRCCYY!" I shook my head and smiled. "Mercy is only for those who need it." I said, before killing the Dalek.

"So, what was the name of your planet?" I asked, getting the last zombie of the block. "Gallifry." The Doctor said, looking up into the sky. "That name...Where have I heard of that name?" I asked, looking at him. "What do you mean?" He asked. "I don't know, but that name rings a couple of bells." The Doctor begane to rub his chin, wondering why that would ring any bells.

 **Well, I hope you like the first few chapters. See you next time.**


End file.
